Targets of Obsession
Targets of Obsession is the fifteenth episode in season eleven of . Synopsis While Langston testifies against Nate Haskell, Nick is warned by Jason McCann that he is in danger which makes the CSI's suspect that Jason might be responsible. Plot Nick pulls into the driveway of his house and hears his cellphone ring as he walks toward his home. The caller is Jason McCann, the young man that Nick met after several bombs exploded at a police officer’s funeral. Jason warns Nick that he can’t go home and Nick stops just in time to avoid tripping a wire connected to a grenade. He calls the bomb squad and waits for a tech named Kip to cut the wire and determine that he’s safe. Nick is upset that someone tried to attack him at his own home. Catherine and Detective Vartann remind Nick that Jason must be involved in this somehow because he knew about the grenade, plus they weren’t able to press charges against him for his role in the previous bombings. Sara and Greg determine that whoever made the bomb was left-handed. Nick speaks to Jason (who has a bruise on his face), who tells him that the bruise on his face is from falling down. Jason picks up a soda can with his left hand, and he tells Nick he can’t help him because someone will kill him if he says anything. The interview is interrupted when Dr. Huxbee shows up. Brass holds the man off for a minute, and he learns Dr. Huxbee is also left-handed when he signs the release form to take Jason away. The grenade was filled with the same explosive used in the bombs at the officer’s funeral. The team is able to find a credit card opened in Dr. Huxbee’s name, which was used to buy supplies including explosives. They also find a lease for a building in his name. Nick, Catherine and Vartann go to the building with Kip the bomb tech, and they find Dr. Huxby’s dead body on the ground. He was beat over the head and a laser underneath his body arms a bomb surrounded by lasers. The group heads back toward the only door, but they find that the way is blocked by more lasers that will trip the bomb. Phone and radio signals have been jammed. They’re going to have to find a way to defuse the bomb before the timer runs out. Vartann steps on a booby trap that shoots him in the thigh which nicks an artery. Catherine stays with him and puts pressure on the wound while Nick and Kip take care of the bomb. They make a pile of crates and Kip jumps down into the laser cage surrounding the bomb. Catherine and Vartann wait behind a paltry barrier while Nick kneels next to the laser cage and watches Kip work. Kip is able to disarm the bomb, and Nick runs over to hug Catherine, but suddenly, the bomb rearms and Kip barely has time to tell everyone else to get down before throwing himself over the bomb as it explodes. Firefighters arrive and find Nick, Catherine and Vartann alive and they are taken to the hospital. Nick tells Catherine to stay with Vartann while he gets back to work. Greg and Sara find a surveillance video of Jason buying bomb-making supplies with an accomplice: Timothy Johnson, an Explosive Ordnance Disposal Specialist who was dishonorably discharged from the Army several years ago. Nick realizes that Jason has been playing him, and Sara points out that he, Catherine and Vartann were the ones who killed Jason’s brother, Alex McCann and they were the ones trapped in the booby-trapped building. Nick and Greg work to track Jason by calling his cellphone, and they are able to locate his general area. The cops set up a roadblock and stop the van containing Jason and Johnson as they try to escape to California. Timothy would rather give up than die, but Jason has other ideas. Jason yells that Timothy has a bomb on his body and then Jason pulls out a gun and shoots one of the cops. Nick and the others return fire and Jason is shot multiple times which kills him. Meanwhile, Langston is testifying against serial killer Nate Haskell, who stabbed him in Meat Jekyll. Haskell gets rid of his lawyer and decides to represent himself. Haskell asks Langston how he felt when he was stabbed. Langston says he felt afraid for his life while Haskell felt nothing. He brings a doctor onto the witness stand who testifies that Haskell has a rare MAO-A “warrior gene” that makes him predisposed to violence, especially given that he grew up in an abusive household. His defense is that he can’t control his genes, and he had no control over the violent things he has done. Langston gets back on the stand and says he believes this study—and this defense—are nonsense, and Haskell asks for his qualifications. Langston says that he has personal experience: he has the same “warrior gene” and also had an abusive childhood. However, the difference is that Langston chooses to track down guys like Haskell rather than becoming someone like him. The jury agrees with Langston, and Haskell is found guilty of attempted murder. Langston goes to see Haskell, pleased with the outcome, but Haskell says he wants freedom more than anything else and is confident that he’ll get it. Langston walks out to his car in the parking garage, and he sees some of Haskell’s groupies lingering nearby. When Langston remembers Haskell making a strange gesture to his fiancée Vivian in the courtroom, he rushes back inside and demands to see Haskell, only to discover that Haskell had switched wristbands with another prisoner and has been transferred in a minimum security van. The van crashes and the police escort is killed. Vivian and another one of Haskell’s groupies set him free. Then, Vivian shoots the other groupie before she and Haskell escape. Cast Main Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * David Berman as David Phillips * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Alex Carter as Detective Lou Vartann *Bill Irwin as Nate Haskell *Justin Bieber as Jason McCann *Jude Ciccolella as Dr. Huxbee *Josh Dallas as Kip Woodman *Larry Poindexter as D.A. Claude Melvoy *Megan Gallagher as Judge Francis Granston *Robert Pine as Dr. Corey *Kate Blumberg as Vivian Tinsdale *Derek Ray as Lead Fireman *Falk Hentschel as Timothy Johnson *Ambrit Millhouse as Jury Foreperson *Jason Sweat as Bailiff *Gabriel Salvador as Officer Casey *Amanda Wyss as Tina *Annie Little as Robin Major Events *Jason McCann's rampage finally comes to an end when he is shot dead during a stand-off with the CSIs as well as various members of the Las Vegas Police Department. *Greg is seen using a gun in the field for the first time. *Nate Haskell is found guilty of his crimes but manages to escape from being transported to prison with the help of some of his groupies and his fiancé, Vivian. See Also